Tohru's Terrific All Day Funny
by InuKat6688
Summary: This story is completely funny, and somehow completely random. I had gotten a few ideas from some other stories that i read, so forgive me if i don't remember whom....anyway...enjoy this half funny story! also i rated this t because of some language...
1. Chapter 1

Tohru's terrific Morning, Afternoon, And Night...

Tohru is on her way home, but stops by a candy shop getting lots and lots of candy for her beloved friends. when she get's home, she gives everyone some candy while they all watched the movie she had supposedly planned for everyone.

everyone was there, including Akito. Everyone was acting like themselves, that is, until Tohru handed them their candies.

Momiji "this is great Tohru!" everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Unknown to them Tohru had an evil plan in mind. from a far corner, barely visible to the eye, a hidden camera was set up watching everyone's movements and behaviors. It was still morning and it was a saturday at that.

they all began to eat more and more cady until eventually...they had sugar rush...

Momiji began to make the cat irritable, but after eating so much candy...boy did t get messy.

Kyo ran around in circles around Tohru, along with Shigure who was singing the ring around the rosies song.

Momiji and Ayame were making out with each other against one of the side walls. (yes i said MOMIJI AND AYAME...)

Kagura ran in circles saying she was high and on crack for the thousandth time.

Yuki was flrting with a table thinking it was some sort of deformed person.

"um, you guys, are you all ok?"

"WE ARE FINE, MAMA, I CAN SEE MY TOES!!!" Kagura said putting her foot up.

"let's eat more chocolate!!!" Momiji yelled as he ripped lose from Ayame's grip.

"RING AROUND THE ROSIES, A POCKET FULL OF POSIES ASHES, ASHES, UH..." Shigure lost his train of thought and stpped running in circles, "TOHRU, DO YOU WANT TO PLAY STRIP POKER WITH ME!" Tohru looked at him, laughing hysterically.

Kyo finally stopped running in circles, "NO! TOHRU CAN PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"

"NO LET'S PLAY MAKE BELEVE" they all agreed to play make believe and played house.

"LOOK TOHRU! I'M A PRINCESS!!!" Kyo yelled from the kitchen.

"NO! I WANTED TO THE PRINCESS!" Yuki yelled. "NO, WAIT, I'LL BE THE QUEEN!"

Shigure thought for a second, "WAIT A SECOND..! Does this seem like a set up?"

"I don't know...maybe we should go to taco bell and see if they know..." Kagura said.

"Taco Bell? why would we go to Taco Bell? There's a Taco Casa right down the street..." Tohru said.

Yuki ate his twelth chocolate bar that morning..."why...so...they...can...eat...more...chocolate...than us?"

"You guys are obviously high on just sugar..."Tohru said.

"Tohru! Come give me a big kiss!!!" Ayame yelled running towards her. Tohru yelped and ducked, making Ayame run right into Kyo, and without looking gave him a huge kiss smack dab right on the mouth.

"LET'S PLAY STIP POKER!" Momiji yelled and stripped off his clothes. Everyone else did the same, that is everyone but Tohru, who was currently placed up against the wall hiding her flustered face.

"Guys...pl-please...put your clothes back on..." Tohru begged.

"IT'S OK TOHRU-KUN! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo yelled. She turned around cautiously, and found the three naked boys on the table playing with a make shift guitar and singing weird things. Ayame had somehow passed out underneath the table and was snoring very loudly at the moment...

Shigure was singing along with the three boys, when all of a sudden the table broke in half and they went tumbling down onto Ayame. "I JUST GOT A GREAT IDEA! LET'S GO SKINNY DIPPING IN THE POOL NEXT DOOR!" Shigure yelled. they all ran next door to go skinning dipping in the neighbors pool, draggin the poor defenseless Tohu with them, the lady next door screamed at them, so they all went running back and rammed right into the camera that was set inside the living room.

Everyone saw it, but one of them had to be stupid..."HEY WHAT'S THIS!?"

Shigure yelled at Kyo, "That would be a camera...YOU DUMB ASS IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU...??!!"

"NOW, NOW SHIURE...LET'S NOT TORTURE KYO-KUN...IT'S ALL HIS FAULT THIS HAPPENED!!!" Ayame yelled as he downed a pixie stick laying helpless on the floor, he pointes towards Momiji.

"ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" all of a sudden they all got dizzy off of the sugar that ran throught their blood, and passed out just like that... 


	2. How am I going to explain this?

Tohru's Terrific day...chap 2

"aw...my head..." Kyo said while getting up. Apparently everyone was like this and they all turned to a turned around Tohru.

They all thought she was crying..."Tohru-san...what happened to us?"Shigure said, "And what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong...Shigure-san...but...can ask you all a favor?"

"yea..."they all said..

"would you put on some clothes!!!???" Tohru shouted at the top of her lungs while keeping her eyes shut. they all looked down at themselves and gasped in horror.

"Ah! what the hell happened to my clothes!!" Kyo yelled while finding them in a corner with chocolate stains all over them.

Momiji found his clothes as well, only his was covered in pixie stix mix. "something must have happened to make us all do this..."

they ll turned to Tohru...she was silently laughing..."Tohru...what did you do to us...?" Kagura said deadly silent.

"oh...um, well...you see...i gave you guys some candy..and apparently, you guys got high off of it..."

"huh? Tohru...you can't get high off of sugar..."

"oh no?" Tohru pulled out a small ape in her hands and stuck it into the vcr. It began to play as the camera rolled over everything in the room. They all gaped at what they saw...

Firs it showed the part where Tohru handed each of them some candy while watching a movie. It showed the part where Kyo and Shigure were running in circles around Tohru, and everyone laughed slightly.

then to where Kagura called Tohru Momma, "hahaha!!!!you-you called Tohru M-MOMMA!!!" Kyo began to laugh hysteircally, while Kagura threw daggers at his head.

Then it went to Shigure singing Ring Aroun The Rosies, and asking to play strip poker. And then to the make belive thing. That was when they it showed Kyo coming out of the kitchen dressed up like a fairy saying he was a princes. He immediately stopped laughing and everyone began laughing at him, but when it got to Yuki arguing saying he wanted to be the princess...he stopped laughing as well.

Then it showed Ayame running to Tohru and ending up kissing Kyo. Somewhere in there he had also made out with Momiji, which caught everyone's attention, causing them them to gasp. then it showed them running outside with Tohru, completely naked wanting to go skinny dipping...they all blushed and grew silent.

Tohru turned off the tape, and looked at their now fully clothes bodies. everyone of them were staring at the ground, and was completely slent. "well?" Tohru finally said.

"well, what?"

"ok, it's not as bad as it looks...however...it's already on the internet so, i can't do anything about that...but...you have to admit that that was hilarious..."Tohru said beginng to laugh and practically fell to the floor.

then they came up with an idea. "alright, then to make it fair...eat some chocolate..." Kagura said with fire blazing eyes.Tohru shuddered and ran out of the house...along with everyone right ehind her...with chocolate stains and pixie stix in their hands...

Please tell me how this story turned out...I'm anxious to know what everyone thinks of it...R&R PLZ!!! lol 


End file.
